Deceptive Reality
by Ghostly Hamburger
Summary: A new girl comes to Amity Park. But she's got a secret-she's an undercover FBI agent. What'll happen when she meets Danny?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure where this idea came from. But it's a fairly good idea, so read this anyways!

I don't own Danny Phantom. I do own Christina.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Danny." "What is it, Jazz?" "There's a girl about your age moving in next door."

The teenage boy looked at his sister. "Really?" The girl nodded. "Go see for yourself." Danny walked over to a window and looked outside. Sure enough, there was a girl standing outside.

The girl had black hair falling neatly over her shoulders. She wore a black T-shirt and ordinary blue jeans. Her back was to Danny, but as she turned her head to look at a man carrying a piece of furniture inside the house, Danny could see that she had emerald green eyes.

Suddenly, the girl turned all the way around, facing Danny. Their eyes met for a brief moment, then the girl turned away.

Without explanation to his sister, Danny ran out of the house and to the house next door. As he approached, the girl turned to face him. "Hello," she said simply.

"Er…hi." "I am Christina Hoff," the girl said. "Who are you?" "I'm Danny Fenton." "Fenton?" Christina asked, suddenly intrigued. "Are you related to Jack Fenton?" "Yeah. He's my dad." "How interesting. I am a fan of his work. May I meet him?" "Uh…sure, I guess," Danny responded. "Follow me."

Danny led her inside his house, and down the basement steps to the lab. "He's usually in here…not right now, but he'll probably be back soon." Christina pulled a small pen from her pocket and looked at the inventions lying around, clicking her pen whenever she saw something interesting.

Danny watched her from the top of the stairs, getting an uncomfortable feeling. Something told him that she was too nosy, especially when she approached the Fenton Portal.

As she examined the portal, a wisp of blue smoke emerged from Danny's mouth. "Er…Christina," he said. Christina turned to him. "Yes?" "I don't think my dad's going to be here for a while…maybe you should just go back to your house." Christina paused, and then gave a quick nod. "All right."

Danny moved aside so Christina could leave the basement. Once she was gone, he transformed to Danny Phantom.

As Christina left, she saw a flash of light from the basement. She peeked back in, but saw nothing, for Danny was floating out of her sight range. She raised an eyebrow, then left.

She walked back to her house, and then she went down to the basement. Once in the basement, she pressed a small button on the wall next to the stairs.

The wall opposite her flipped around, revealing a giant TV screen. On the screen was a shadowed humanoid figure. The figure began to speak.

"Agent 163264," it said, "Have you found anything?" Christina held up her pen. "I took some pictures of Jack Fenton's inventions. I would also like permission to pay more attention to Daniel Fenton. I think he is hiding something." "Permission granted," the figure said, "As long as you do not stray from your original mission. Jack Fenton will be stopped."


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

I am very sorry for the long wait. Very very sorry.

To make up for it, here are 2 chapters combined into one!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, while Danny was at school, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. As the day went on, he grew more and more paranoid.

As he sat down for one of his final classes, somebody tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hello." Danny literally jumped from his seat. He turned around to see Christina. She had a puzzled look her face, and Danny calmed down slightly.

"Sorry…I've just been sorta paranoid all day." "Oh," she said.

At that moment, the teacher walked into the classroom and began to ramble about some topic. Christina tuned out the teacher and watched Danny carefully at every moment. She always had her pen in her hand.

When the class was let out, Christina trailed Danny as he walked out the door. In the doorway, he paused, as a wisp of blue smoke left his mouth. Christina clicked her pen.

In the next moment, Danny broke into a run, with Christina following him. He dashed into the boy's bathroom, forcing Christina to wait outside. She didn't wait very long, for soon a figure came…flying…_through_ the door?

But that's impossible.

Chapter 3

Christina chased after the figure through the halls of Casper High. Finally, it slowed, when the halls came to a dead end.

The figure seemed to be a boy. He looked almost exactly like Danny, save the different color hair and eyes. And the fact that the boy was floating.

Christina raised her pen. She was able to click it once before the boy flew through one of the walls.

"What are you, Danny?" Christina whispered.

School ended shortly after. When Christina arrived back at her house, she promptly went down to her basement.

Once again, she pressed the button on the wall, revealing a TV screen. The shadowed figure was still there.

"What have you found today, Agent 163264?" the figure asked. "Not much. But I have a hunch about Daniel." "What is it?" Christina hesitated. "I…I do not think he is human." "Well, what is he?" "I am not sure," Christina said. "But I took some pictures you may find interesting." She again held up her pen.

"Pay closer attention to Daniel. If there is something odd about him, his father is linked somehow."

* * *

Carrie: Well, I've finally updated. Sorry it wasn't soon.

Jonakhensu: Stopped from-well, you'll see.

Zaneta: Thanks for the nice review.

Lonesome K: Again, sorry for the long wait!

Cakreut12: Thanks! That's so nice!


End file.
